A Friend of Zeno
by Reaper's Wrath
Summary: Ryu is a simple man with a simple goal and that is fight people at their best and strongest and push them past their limitations and defeat them and with an invite to the Tournament of Power from his friend Zeno, who is he to miss a chance. Crappy summary but just check it out. Ocxharem and the Oc will be overpowered.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Desolate Planet**_

On a lone planet there was a single man laying in the grass watching the clouds thinking to himself. 'I wish I had something better to do with my time right now.'

The man had spiky black hair with silver highlights and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with a reaper on the front and white jeans. This man was Ryu and right now he was bored out of his mind at the moment.

"This is so boring, I wish there was something happening." Ryu said as he looked at the three suns in the sky.

"Ask and you shall receive." Spoke a voice as Ryu looked to his right to see Grand Priest, Zeno's assistant.

"Well if it isn't the Grand Priest, I would expect I would be the last person you would want to see." Said Ryu.

"Why would you think that Ryu-san?" Asked the Grand Priest.

"I would think it would be because I'm dating your daughters first and second that I'm so casual with Zen-Chan." Ryu answered.

"My daughters are all grown up, they can make their own decisions and Zeno-sama should be given more respect given the fact that he is the Omni-King."

Ryu nodded, "Alright, now what did you come here for in the first place?"

"Zeno-sama has sent me to invite you to see the Zen Exhibition Match that is happening today and also to tell you he would like you to participate in the Tournament of Power against other universes that is to happen in a few days."

"It sounds interesting, but why would I go just to see other people fight, when I could do the fighting myself and who is to say these fighters won't be weak?" Ryu asked as he looked at Grand Priest.

Grand Priest smiled, "I would think it would be in your best interest to go watch the match unless you want to make Zeno-sama upset and cause him to erase something."

Ryu couldn't help but sigh, "I guess you have a point there, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Ryu then grinned, "If the other universes' Gods of Destruction are going to be there then that means thir attendants will be there."

Grand Priest nodded his head with a smile as the grip on his staff got a little tighter knowing where Ryu was going with this. "Yes, my children will be there."

"Well let's get there before Zen-Chan gets angry." Ryu said with Grand Priest nodding before he looked around at the land and saw a body.

"What happened here Ryu-san?" Grand Priest asked as he saw the bodies of different beings lying in puddles of blood all around.

"Them… Arrogant pricks thought they could attack me and use my body for their sick experiments and not think I wouldn't fight back. So, in retaliation I killed them all though I was hoping they would be stronger."

Grand Priest could only shake his head at Ryu, "Do you really think killing them all was really necessary Ryu-san?" Ryu didn't even hesitate as he nodded his head before he grabbed his shoulder showing he was ready before the two disappeared.

 _ **Zeno's Palace**_

Ryu didn't even blink as he and Grand Priest found themselves right beside two Zeno, which caused Ryu to raise an eyebrow at the sight of two Zeno's before shrugging not even caring that there were now two Omni-kings to deal with.

The two's entrance wasn't unnoticed as the gods of the destruction and their attendants couldn't help but sweat at seeing another person so carefree around Zeno-Sama.

"Hey Zen-Chan, I came to watch the fight just like you wanted, but I also have a request."

Both Zeno's tilted their head, "What is it Ryu-san?" One of them asked curious of what he would want.

"Well I just thought since this is an exhibition match that how about I get in on the fighting as well and show you just how much fun it will be to see me fight in your Tournament of Power."

Both the Zeno's eyes sparkled as they nodded their heads, "Ryu-san wants to fight too, Yaay!"

"I guess it has been decided, Ryu you will fight the winning universe and anyone who should want to challenge you. Though I hope you can put on a good show for Zeno-Sama." Grand Priest said causing Ryu to grin.

"Don't think so little of me after all pushing against all odds has a way of pushing people past the limit and if they want any chance against me they'll have to just do that." Ryu said as he looked to see some scoff at him, while others looked down at him at the thought of him being strong enough to push their warriors. Though two caught his interest, one was a big being wearing a brown cloak but looking past it Ryu could see from what he learned from Marcarita was a Pride Trooper outfit.

The other was a black-haired man in an orange gi and was sporting a grin as he looked at him causing him to smirk, knowing this man had to be a Saiyan.

"Now it is time for the exhibition to start." Grand Priest announced, Ryu watched a pink being and a humanoid canine went to fight.

As the fight began Ryu couldn't help but look at the match bored out of his mind as watched the pink being by the name Buu get pushed around by Basil before he flew over to where Universe 10 was and put an arm around Universe 10's angel Cus, who just smiled at Ryu, while the kai and god of destruction of Universe 10 looked at Ryu curious on the relationship the two had before turning their attention back to the match intending to ask questions later.

"So, what have you been up to Cus-Chan?" Ryu asked as he looked down at the match to see Buu fighting back against Basil.

"Everything was fine before I found out about the Tournament of Power and now I have to hear that you will be in it as well and could possibly erased." Cus spoke as she started to clutch Ryu's hand.

"Don't worry about me, you should me more worried out making sure your Universe doesn't get erased from existence. Now I am going to go talk to your sisters." Cus nodded and looked at the match to see that Buu had won.

Ryu was about to fly over to Vados before the second match caught his attention as he watched the man by the name Gohan power up as his hair turned spiky blonde. 'So, Universe 7 as a Super Saiyan in their mist and from what I can feel that other man can go beyond that.' He thought before flying over to where Universe 6 is and smiled at Vados, who smiled back as they both went back to watching the match.

"Why are you here and who are you?" Champa asked as he narrowed his eyes at Ryu.

"Well my name is Ryu and that is all you need to know right now and if you want to know more then ask Vados after the exhibition." Ryu stated as his eyes wandered back to the match which was starting to bore him as he hoped that Gohan would have more tricks up his sleeves.

Champa glared at Ryu but decided not to say anything and went back to watching the match hoping Gohan would lose so he could mock Beerus.

Ryu looked at the match disappointed as it ended in a tie, before he listened to Grand Priest explain the Tournament of Power and how the universes that lose would be erased. Also, that this Tournament was to give one of the universes a chance to survive instead of just erasing them all at once.

As the final match starts Ryu can't help but keep his eyes on the man named Goku as he starts his fight on Bergamo and can see that he is holding back as he fights the humanoid canine.

'It seems that Bergamo is absorbing the power of Goku's blows, meaning if Goku wants any chance of winning he is going to have to stop holding back.' Ryu thought before a smirked crossed his face as Goku's Ki started rising.

'Well this Goku is full of surprises and to have a form capable of handling godly Ki and having a technique boosting that power even farther.' Ryu thought as he watched Goku beat Bergamo by overpowering him.

"It seems Universe 11 is going to challenge Goku-san." Vados said causing Ryu to see the other person that caught his interest on the fighting stage about to fight Goku.

Ryu smirked, "Not without me they won't." He said before jumping over to the two. "Now it has been a long time since I've had a good fight and after looking inside at the power you both have I hope you two can provide me a challenge."

"This is between me and this evildoer I have no reason to fight you at the moment." The big man that was called Toppo.

"I don't care you both have caught my attention and I intend to see what your limits are." Ryu said making Toppo frown.

"I don't mind taking you both on at the same time." Goku stated as he smiled while getting into a stance.

"I don't expect anything less from someone of the Saiyan race, but if you intend on fighting me don't hold back or I will kill you. Remember we are putting on a show for Zeno and I intend to do just that." Ryu stated in a serious tone as he got into a stance.

Without wasting anytime Goku went in to attack Toppo who was blocking his punches with ease. "Don't leave me out of this." Ryu said before jumping into the fray by roundhouse kicking Toppo and Goku away from each other.

Ryu then disappeared and dropkicked Toppo before pulling up his forearm to block a kick form Goku. "Your going to have to be faster if you want to hit me." Ryu said jumping the side dodging a Ki blast from Toppo.

"I want you guys to get serious." Ryu dodged a series of punches from Goku, who was in his Super Saiyan form. He then held his hand out blocking a punch before throwing Goku in the way of Ki blasts from Toppo.

Disappearing Ryu got behind Toppo and kicked the side of his head causing the giant to fly towards Goku. "You are both disappointing me, you guys can fight it out until I actually see you worth my time." Ryu said before sitting on a piece of rubble.

"Ahh. Don't be like that." Goku whined before having to dodge a punch from Toppo.

"No, I won't fight until you stop holding back cause if you weren't needed for the Tournament of Power I would kill you because I hate those that hold back against me." Ryu stated in a dark tone as he watched Goku fight Toppo, sending shivers down some people's backs.

"But your holding back as, well, aren't you?" Goku questioned causing a smirk to cross Ryu's face. "Yeah, I'm holding back, cause where would the fun be if I defeated you right off the bat."

As the fight progressed Ryu couldn't help but sigh in disappointment at what he had hope would be a fun fight as he watched Toppo grapple Goku who was in his Super Saiyan form looking like he was about to pass out before going Super Saiyan Blue catching Ryu's attention as Goku knocked away Toppo.

"It took you long enough Goku." Ryu stated before in a flash he was in front of Goku punching him in the stomach only for Goku to block it causing a smirk to flash across Ryu's face.

As the fighting started between the two Universe 7 could only look at Ryu in shock as he matched Goku blow for blow.

"You forget me evildoer!" Toppo shouted as he jumped down and threw a punch at Goku only for the Saiyan to dodge it and knock him away before all three of them were in a free for all fight trying to get a hit in.

Ryu watched as Goku flew into the air and got into a stance and could feel his Ki rising further making him curious on what he was doing. " **Ka...me...ha…me**."

Toppo pointed his fingers at Goku, " **Justice Flash!** " He shouted as Ki blasts started heading for Goku on for the man to disappear and reappear on the ground before speeding over to them catching Toppo of guard.

"Your good but its not enough." Ryu muttered before he stuck his palm out. " **Haaaaa!"**

Ryu didn't even blink as the attack hit his hand and exploded causing dust and rocks to fly everywhere.

When the dust settled Universe 7 was shocked to see Ryu still standing without a scratch on him and looked at his hand to see not even a blister.

"That was fun Goku-san, but let's stop for now, wouldn't want to show my hand before the tournament, but for now Goku I'll leave you with this. If you intend on fighting and beating me in the tournament then I suggest you get stronger cause right now you aren't ready to truly face me."

"I also have something to say evildoer, I am only the second strongest in my Universe and you are not even close to matching his strength. His name is Jiren" Toppo said catching Ryu's attention about their someone stronger.

Goku couldn't help getting excited at their being other strong fighters and wanting to see how he would stack against Ryu.

"I think that will be enough for now and it wouldn't do to obliterate the fighting stage." Grand Priest stated he started explaining when the Tournament of Power would start and how he would begin building the fighting stage for the Tournament.

With everything explained everyone starts leaving for their respective universes with Ryu doing the same as he disappeared in a blue light with one thought crossing his mind. 'I'm excited to see how far Goku can go and this Jiren character has caught my interest.'

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **I said I would make a Dragon Ball Super fanfic and it has been done. In the reviews tell me if it was good or bad and how it can be better.**_

 _ **Also, I'll say this now I'll put a poll up on whether you want Ryu to be a Saiyan or not.**_

 _ **Lastly it will be a harem with most of the girls picked already, but if you give me a good reason to put her in then I'll think about it.**_

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**_

 _ **FEAR THE REAPER'S WRATH**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Void World**_

Ryu could be seen laying down on top of the timer for the finally finished structure of the fighting arena for the Tournament of Power watching as the different universes started to arrive and so far, he found himself unimpressed at the warriors they brought for the tournament.

Though the moment universe 11 arrived Ryu's eyes immediately came upon the sight of a man with grey skin with big round black eyes wearing a Pride Trooper outfit.

'So, this is Jiren, the strongest in universe 11. Even though he is hiding it I can feel some of his Ki and I understand why he would be considered the strongest.' Thought Ryu as a grin crossed his face at the thought of fighting Jiren.

As Ryu waited he looked over at universe 6 and found his eyes staring at a girl with shoulder-length black hair in a ponytail and grey eyes. She wore a red shirt showing off her midriff matching the red skirt she wore showing off her tan legs.

Jumping down from his spot Ryu made his way over to universe six to stand in front of the girl who had caught his eye. The girl seemed to flinch the moment he came over and hid behind a girl wearing a magenta top and low purple pants.

"I never thought I would see a beauty such as yourself in this tournament." Ryu said only for the girl in the magenta top to scoff as she scowled at him.

"Get lost weirdo. Flattery isn't going to keep me from kicking your ass out their on the field." She said.

Ryu smiled, "I think your mistaken I wasn't talking to you, but the beautiful girl behind you." The girl behind her looked at Ryu with a blush.

"You stay away from Kale or else I'll make sure you never walk again asshole." Said the girl glaring at Ryu.

Ryu grinned pissing off the girl in front of him, "Well you're a feisty one aren't you, well I have other people to meet, but it was pleasure to meet a beauty such as yourself Kale." With that Ryu walked away to see that universe 7 had finally arrived before moving over towards them.

"It is good to see you Goku it wouldn't have been much fun if you didn't arrive." Said Ryu as he looked at Goku's teammates.

"Heya, I can't wait to fight you again Ryu, I told Vegeta here about you and he wants to fight as well." Goku said in a cheery tone.

"Well if you want to beat me Goku at your current strength you will need help from your teammates." Ryu stated earning him a scoff from the man beside Goku, which Ryu assumed was Vegeta.

"Like I'll believe that you are capable of beating us Saiyans, we were born warriors and as prince of the Saiyans I will show you the true power of the Saiyan race." Vegeta said in an arrogant tone making Ryu frown.

"It would be good to know there will always someone out there stronger than you and if you come at people with such arrogance it will surely be your downfall." Ryu said only to get a scoff for a response.

"Hey where is your team Ryu?" Goku asked wanting to know if Ryu had brought some strong people to fight.

"Don't have a team, since I'm good friends with Zen-Chan he invited me to participate in this Tournament of Power. Anyway, I don't need a team to win this thing, after all I just have to knock everyone off before the time runs out or they beat me with having more people on the field." This caused the some of the fighters from universe 7 to look at him like he had grown a second head. Goku on the other hand was thinking to himself on how strong Ryu had to be to confident on not having a team to watch his back.

"Since you have no team you paint a target on your back where people will team up to throw you out." Gohan said already thinking of ways to beat Ryu since he, Toppo, and that Jiren character were the biggest threats in this tournament.

Ryu shrugged, "They can try, but in the end, they will inevitably fail and Goku lets save our fight till end it would suck to beat you at the very start of the tournament." He said before hearing the Grand Priest, "It is time for the Tournament of Power to begin. With that said all angels and God of Destruction must move to the observation deck. All fighters prepare to fight!"

Before the tournament started Ryu got a kiss on the cheek from Vados and Cus as they both wished him luck.

Ryu looked at Marcarita who was already in the observation deck sitting behind her God of Destruction. "I didn't get a kiss from you Marcarita." Ryu said only for her to blow him a kiss with a mischievous grin on her face.

Ryu could only shake his head with a smile on his face before turning his head to look at the Grand Priest and saw the fake smile on his face as he gripped his staff tighter.

As the announcement for the tournament to begin was declared almost all the warriors started to fight each other. The explosions from the Ki blasts thrown around made the 2 Zenos' eyes shine with excitement.

The only one not fighting at the moment were Jiren, who looked at the battle as if it was beneath him. Ryu saw the excitement in Goku's eyes as he looked at all the fighting that was taking place in front of him.

Ryu ducked as a Ki blast flew over his head as he looked behind himself and found Toppo standing there.

"Even though you are nothing compared to my comrade Jiren, you pose the biggest threat in this tournament. As a Pride Trooper I will do my best to eliminate all threats to protect my universe." Toppo said as he sped towards Ryu.

As Toppo got closer to Ryu his eyes widened when the man disappeared before Ryu appeared behind him and round housed him into some rubble.

"You are strong but at your current strength you are incapable of beating me." Ryu said before walking off only to find himself surrounded by fighters from universe 4 and 2.

"Your strength is a threat to our survival, so we will use numbers to defeat you and drop you out of the arena." Said Quitela, the God of Destruction of universe 4 with an evil smirk.

"I must agree with my fellow God of Destruction, your display of strength in the exhibition match is a threat to the love of universe 2." Said Heles.

From a distance all those from universe 7 watched Ryu wondering how he would deal with the situation he was in.

Ryu smirked as he looked at the warriors around him, "If I were weaker then this tactic would work but unfortunately that isn't the case."

"You really believe that you can beat the best warriors in my universe. My universe is the one that will win and get those Super Dragon Balls." Quitela said as he scoffed at the thought of Ryu beating his warriors.

Ryu shrugged before looking up at where the 2 Zenos were sitting, "I hope you're watching Zen-Chan."

With those words he sped towards Shosa and backhanded him in the direction of Majora before backflipping over Ki blast from three girls from universe 2. Without wasting any time Ryu reappeared in front of the girls blocking a kick from the one named Su.

"In the face of love, it was fated for you to lose to such a powerful force." Said by the one named Brianne with her hand in Ryu's face as she shot a Ki blast in his face at point blank range.

As the smoke cleared away those that were watching the fight couldn't help but widened their eyes as the smoke cleared to show Ryu still standing without a scratch on his face.

"I'll admit love is powerful, but it hasn't met someone like me. Now let me show you the difference in power between me and the love that supposedly drives you." Ryu said before kicking Brianne in the chin sending her into the air while sweeping his leg underneath Su and Sanka. He jumped into the air and used his forearm to block a kick from Brianne before using her as a springboard to dodge a Ki blast from Su.

Ryu flashed his arms outward catching the offending leg and fist from Majora and Shosa. "Right now, you are all disappointing me, but I did intend to give Zen-Chan a show. Well I only have one thing left to say to you two."

"What do you have to say?" Shosa asked glaring at Ryu.

"Grit your teeth." In a show of speed Ryu dropped the offending limbs his held before punching the two from universe 4 in the gut as the coughed-up blood as they started flying to the ground.

Before Majora and Shosa could hit the ground, Ryu was already there and round housed Majora in the head knocking him into Brianne. Ryu turned to Shosa and palmed his chest as he was sent flying into rubble.

Ryu saw the three girls from universe two stand side by side looking at him, "Love conquers all and with it in our hearts we will show you the power it holds." Brianne said as she starts to transform with Su and Sanka doing the same.

Looking at the girls Ryu could only sigh, 'You are idiots to believe that such a transformation could beat me.' He thought as he shrugged appearing in front of them at mid transformation.

Ryu punched Brianne in the stomach launching her away, round housed Su away through a column of rubble, while sweeping Sanka's legs out from under her and palmed her chest knocking her away leaving him all by himself.

"Well that was boring." Ryu said ignoring the angered yells from Heles for stopping her girls from showing the love of their universe.

Walking around the battlefield Ryu would dodge a random Ki blast as he looked for someone to fight before his eyes came upon the sight of most of the warriors from universe 9 fighting Goku and Vegeta.

"This looks like it could be fun." Ryu said just he appeared in front of Hopp before she could hit Vegeta and kicked her into the air before following her as he held out his hand as a black Ki blast hit her knocking her out of the stage.

"One down, 9 more to go." Ryu said disappearing only to reappear behind Oregano and Hysopp with his hands on their backs before launching a Ki blast knocking them both of the stage.

Not wasting a single second Ryu was behind Comfrey was about to knock him off the stage only to lean back to avoid a punch from Chappil.

"I hope that metal skin isn't just for decor." Ryu said kneeing Chappil in the stomach before sighing in disappointment seeing the guy fall to his knees and cough up blood.

"Well that is just disappointing, I was hoping you would be able to at least withstand me hitting you twice, but I guess that is out of the question." Ryu said ducking as a Ki blast from Comfrey flew over his head.

"Well that was rude of you to interrupt me and for that." Ryu appeared behind Comfrey as he drew his leg back and punt kicked him off the stage.

Ryu looked at Chappil with a knowing look, "You can make it easy for me or I can show you the same treatment I showed your friend.

There wasn't even a second thought as Chappil crawled to the edge and fell off making a smile cross Ryu's face.

Looking at the remaining fighters of universe 9 Ryu saw that the only ones left were the Trio de Danger bothers.

"And then there was three." Ryu spoke getting a glare from the remaining fighters for universe 9.

"Even if we are defeated the least we can do is to take you out for defeating our comrades." Said Bergamo as the three brothers surrounded him in the form of a triangle.

"Such a tactic will not work against me but give it your best shot." Ryu said with a grin as the three brothers shot towards him with intent on knocking him off the stage as they started their attack.

Ryu couldn't help but sigh in disappointment as he fended off the attacks of the three brothers with ease. 'This is why I didn't want to fight in the tournament, there is no fun in fighting the weak.' He thought dodging punch from Bergamo before raising his leg up blocking a kick from Basil.

As the fight between them progressed some who watched were surprised Ryu was able to fight against the coordinated attacks of the Trio. They were further surprised when Lavender's poison breath attack didn't work on him.

"This fight is truly a bore and none of you have been able to leave a scratch on me. So, lets end this farce you call a fight. I want you to try and finish me in one move and to make this a little more fun I won't move from this spot when you attack." Ryu said shocking all those who heard.

"Alright don't come crying when you are knocked off the stage and erased." Bergamo said with a smirk as his brothers stood beside him as their Ki spiked.

" **Triangle Danger Beam!** " Shouted a Bergamo as he and his brothers each shot a beam of Ki at him.

"You three have potential but unfortunately with me as your opponent that potential will be erased." Ryu said as held out his right hand as a black Ki blast at the attack causing people around him to think that such a small pathetic attack wouldn't be able to overpower such an attack.

They however were proven wrong as the small Ki blast suddenly expanded right before making contact with the Trio de Danger's attack.

The brothers were shocked as the small ball of Ki started overpowering their attack as they poured more Ki into the beam.

"This has gone on long enough." Ryu said as he launched another Ki blast causing an explosion which knocked the three brothers off the stage, which meant all fighters from universe 9 had been knocked off.

Ryu watched with a blank expression on his face as watched the two Zeno erase universe 9 from existence before turning to the stage looking at the fighters

'After seeing universe 9 erased they'll finally understand the reality of their situation and will fight harder to survive, which will bring their strengths to greater heights and bring me stronger opponents to fight.' Ryu thought with a smirk.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Sorry for the wait, but I got writer's block as I tried coming up with the fight scene. Give reviews on what you thought.**_

 _ **Also, on the poll for whether Ryu will be a Saiyan that will stay up right up right before I post the next chapter, but right now it is a tie.**_

 _ **Next on the agenda is that I will be working on one of my High School DxD fics next.**_

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

 _ **THE REAPER WILL COME FOR YOUR SOUL**_


End file.
